


Safety

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: He sat her down and held her close before telling her the terrible news.





	Safety

He sat her down and held her close before telling her the terrible news. "We can't stay here." Lyall told his wife who was stroking her now round stomach.

"What are you talking about Lyall. We just got settled in here." Hope said, as she looked up and saw his serious expression.

"What's wrong, why do you look so afraid?" Hope raised her hand to rub her fingers across his furrowed brows.

"It's the case I just closed," Lyall said relaxing slightly in her hold. Hope hummed as she smiled as he snuggled close to her.

"Yes, what about it?" Hope said.

"The defendant escaped," Lyall answered.

"Okay... Is something going to happen to us?" Hope asked.

"Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf supremacist. the one I was trying to get put away in a psychiatric hospital escaped and he coming for me." Lyall said.

"They will catch him beloved. Don't you fret, we are safe." Hope said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I hope so." Lyall said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is March is Spring or related content to whatever I thought of.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna
> 
> For those who are following for the series March is going to be: Spring


End file.
